


Немного о хороших матерях

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Series: А что, если? [4]
Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: s01e13 или подарок, который должна была сделать Оливия.
Relationships: Roman Godfrey/Peter Rumancek
Series: А что, если? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718905
Kudos: 4





	Немного о хороших матерях

_— Дорогой, скажи, что тебе нужно._

_— Питер._

…Оливия ждет сына у входа в грязный трейлер, приходившийся жилищем Руманчекам, и слышит ярость в его вздохах, грохот, с которым он вымещает свою злобу на убогих вещах, и его глухие рыдания, когда он понимает, как была правдива сказка о вероломных цыганах, которую она рассказывала в детстве. Роман плачет, но его мать уже давно разучилась испытывать жалость. Она лишь помнит обманутую девочку и соленую влагу на щеках, высохшую, когда к ее ногам бросили волчью шкуру с драгоценными каменьями вместо глаз.

— Если ты хочешь, — говорит Оливия, переступая порог жалкого дома (она заходит, только когда внутри все затихает. Ее сын лежит на продавленном диване, притянув колени к груди, и беззвучно рыдает, направив взгляд в одну точку). — Если ты хочешь, то получишь щенка назад.

Роман кривит губы и отворачивается, словно ребенок, который знает, что не получит обещанную игрушку. Оливия улыбается, мягко погладив его по волосам, смотря на своего сына и видя в нем свое отражение. Она уже давно не охотилась на волков.

***

Сквозь тяжелый сон, вызванный алкогольным дурманом, Роман слышит какую-то возню, и с трудом разлепляет веки. В полумраке его спальни виднеется размытое белое пятно, похожее на призрака и галлюцинацию одновременно. Он нервно тянется к прикроватной тумбе, чтобы включить свет и избавиться от наваждения. Приглушенные лучи лампы меняют очертания пятна, и Роман с удивлением видит в своей спальне мать в очередном белоснежном платье до пола, держащую на руках огромный продолговатый предмет, замотанный в белую простыню.

— До твоего Дня рождения еще два дня, но я решила сделать первый подарок сейчас, — Оливия мягко улыбается и легко, словно ее ноша ничего не весит, складывает ее на постель, в ноги сына.

— Что за… — начинает Роман, но тут принесенный сверток шевелится, заставляя судорожно отдернуть ноги.

— Не бойся, дорогой, — Оливия присаживается на край постели, рядом с сыном, и сдергивает простынь с одного края своего подарка. — Он больше не причинит тебе зла.

Мучительно пытаясь вспомнить, какую дрянь он глотал прошлым вечером, Роман дико таращится на лежащего в его ногах Питера. Оборотень коротко острижен, у него ежик темных волос длинной едва ли в пару дюймов; в остальном же — голые плечи, подвеска на шее, одна согнутая рука, выставляющаяся из материи, с длинными ногтями и печаткой на мизинце — это Питер, его, Романа, Питер.

— Как… откуда… — Все еще не веря глазам, Роман тянется к оборотню и дотрагивается до голой кожи на шее, ощущая ее тепло и быструю пульсацию крови в яремной вене. Не удержавшись, он с нежностью гладит пальцами выступающие ключицы и поднимает взгляд, ожидая хоть каких-то объяснений.

— Усыпляющий дротик я позаимствовала у Шассу, — произносит Оливия, затем, потянувшись и взяв с тумбы портсигар, вытряхивает из него сигарету. — Он скоро очнется, не беспокойся.

Невольно улыбнувшись и наслаждаясь ошарашенным выражением лица своего сына, которое не так часто приходилось видеть, она придвигается ближе.

— Я сделаю все, чтобы мой сын получил то, что захочет, — с нежностью произносит Оливия, обняв Романа за плечи одной рукой, и целует его в висок.

Не дожидаясь дальнейших расспросов, она поднимается и уходит, лишь задержавшись в дверях:

— Если будет плохо себя вести — съешь его.

Своего оборотня, привезенного ей через несколько месяцев после родов, она освежевала сама. Если делать это со зверем заживо (отец научил ее, как обращаться с охотничьими трофеями, до последнего оставляя тварей в живых), то он не может перекинуться, и мех остается целым. Из его шкуры получилась неплохая подстилка, какое-то время лежавшая у камина в ее спальне. Впрочем, если Роман предпочтет оставить щенка себе, она не будет против — у него осталось совсем немного времени, чтобы насладиться человеческими чувствами или совершать поступки из жалости.


End file.
